Volver a confiar, volver a amar
by Lady Veronica Black
Summary: Ellos son muy distintos, pero tiene algo en común, no quieren volver a amar en su vida, ¿Sera eso posible cuando tu corazón opina todo lo contrario? (JL 4ever)
1. Capítulo Uno

**Declaimer:** Obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK y aunque ya me harte de pedírselos como regalo de Navidad, no cambia de opinión… si alguien me da a Harry, Sirius o James, le estaré eternamente agradecida

"Volver a confiar, volver a amar…" 

(by Lady Verónica Black)

_La presencia de Lily en aquel apartado lugar de Escocia fue mal recibida por James Potter. Según él ella albergaba oscuras intenciones con respecto a él y sus compañeros de trabajo. Lily tenia la necesidad de aclarar el malentendido y de que ese hombre confiara en ella… pero para eso ella tenia que contarle un secreto que no estaba dispuesta a revelar…_

- Capitulo Uno - "El inició de una larga tormenta". 

Lilian ayudó a la Señora Potter a bajar del coche y colocó en su pálida mano un bastón, que la mujer sujeto como si fuera una prolongación de su brazo. Después, la tomó por el otro brazo y la condujo por el camino de graba y los escalones de piedra hasta la puerta de entrada a la casa.

-No me levantes el brazo -protestó la dama-. Ya sé que estoy vieja, pero puedo mantenerme erguida yo sola. Claro, sólo llevas aquí tres semanas. Antes de que cumplas tres meses, veras que necesito ayuda, pero solo un poco.

-Ya me estoy dando cuenta -respondió la chica, sonriendo-. Solo le pido que cuando la trate como una anciana de ochenta y cinco años, me recuerde que usted es una muchacha de ochenta y cinco años.

-No me contestes así -repuso la señora Potter, sonriendo a pesar suyo.

La puerta de la residencia se abrió y en el umbral se distinguía la figura de un hombre de pelo gris que sonreía a ambas.

-Bienvenida a casa, señora -dijo el mayordomo.

-Solo he ido al pueblo, Harvey, no a dar la vuelta al mundo -respondió la mujer con aspereza y añadió-: Y tú jovencita, puedes ir donde quieras, no te necesito más por hoy.

Lily vaciló un momento y después dijo:

-En la orilla del lago he visto un bote de remos…

-¿Te refieres a _"Christiana" _?

-Sí.

-Es de la familia. Hasta le pusieron mi nombre.

-Me lo imaginaba. ¿Está en condiciones?

-Depende para qué. Desde luego, no le entra el agua. ¿Por qué?

-Es que… -empezó a decir Lily con ojos soñadores-. La otra orilla del lago parece preciosa, y quisiera ir a conocerla.

-¿Sabes remar?

La chica asintió con la cabeza y la anciana prosiguió:

-Te lo pregunte porque mientras estés aquí soy responsable de tu seguridad. Además, ya me estoy acostumbrando a ti y no me gustaría perderte a estas alturas.

-He navegado algunas veces en el Támesis, en un bote de motor -afirmó ella, tras una ligera vacilación.

-Por la forma en que lo dices, deduzco que ibas con algún novio -y como la chica volvió la cabeza, continuó-: ¿Me llamaras entrometida si te preguntó que ha sido de él?

-No sé. En este momento, no hay ningún hombre en mi vida.

La señora Potter sonrió, satisfecha, y se volvió hacia Harvey para preguntar:

-¿Esta el bote en condiciones?

-Por supuesto, señora. Ya sabe que cada vez que viene el señor James lo usa todos los días -y dirigiéndose a Lily, agregó: Es un bote de remos, pero también tiene motor fuera de borda.

-Fabuloso -exclamo la señora Potter- Puedes utilizarlo cuando quieras, Lily. ¿Tienes ropa adecuada?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Harvey ve a la habitación de mi nieto. Seguramente en el armario, encontraras un impermeable. Toma todo lo que necesita Lily.

Ante el pedido de su patrona el mayordomo asintió lentamente.

-¿Estará bien que yo use…?

-Te lo estoy sugiriendo yo -respondió la anciana con firmeza-. Por lo que sé, James no tiene intereses de venir. En realidad, viene muy poco. Ya no se acuerda que yo lo crié y que soy su única familia…

Se interrumpió, pero al momento sacudió la cabeza con energía y continuó:

-A veces llega sin avisar, pero desde que consiguió ese trabajo en Londres, sus visitas son cada vez más raras. La próxima vez que vayamos al pueblo, cómprate ropa más apropiada para este clima.

-Perdona que insista -reitero la chica-. ¿Esta segura que a su nieto no le importara que yo…?

-Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Tal vez el perro te siga. Ya será cosa tuya que lo lleves o no –la señora Potter se dirigió con pasos lentos hacia la sala y añadió-: El té, Harvey. Y pronto, por favor.

El perro, pequeño y de color blanco, corría alegremente tras Lily, sin obedecer las órdenes de volver a casa.

-Esta bien -acepto al final la chica, contenta en el fondo de llevar compañía-. Tu y yo nos iremos a navegar.

A ratos corriendo, a ratos caminando, recorrió la orilla rocosa del agua. Su melena pelirroja flotaba al viento, sus ojos verdes brillaban excitados de la emoción, tenia las mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios se abrieron por la acción del viento.

En el armario del nieto de la señora Potter había encontrado una camisa, un pulóver gris y un chaquetón a cuadros que le ofrecían una buena protección contra el viento y el frío. El pantalón si era suyo y realzaba la redondez de sus caderas y la esbeltez y longitud de sus piernas.

-Basta, Snippet -ordeno la chica al perro, que se le enredaba entre las piernas.

El animal obedeció al instante y se sentó, moviendo la cola y respirando con pesadez.

-Anda, vamos -ordeno al cabo de un momento- Ahí esta el bote.

Como pudo, echo el bote al agua y subió en él. Snippet alcanzó a saltar desde la orilla, antes de que se alejara demasiado.

Lily permaneció unos segundos en pie, hasta estabilizar el bote. Al otro lado de la caleta, se alzaba la cabaña pintada de blanco que desde el día que llego a la casa de la señora Potter tanto le había llamado la atención.

La construcción tenia un techo inclinado cubierto de tejas, varias ventanas sé habrían hacia la caleta y a sus espaldas, se alzaban las altas montañas. Lo que más le intrigaba es que estaba deshabitada, lejos de un grupo de cabañas similares que se apreciaba a la distancia.

Veía también una figura humana que caminaba deprisa en la distancia. No supo si era hombre o mujer, pero fuera quien fuera, era imposible que se cruzara en su camino. Llevaba la misma dirección que ella, pero estaba segura de que llegaría antes, porque disponía de un medio de locomoción más rápido… y mucho más emocionante que un par de piernas.

El cielo azul comenzaba a cubrirse de nubes por el oeste, aunque no había amenaza de lluvia.

Por fin, puso en marcha el motor del bote y se dejó caer en un asiento. El perro corrió a la proa y allí se sentó, mirando al frente, como si fuera el capitán de aquella nave.

La figura desconocida se detuvo para verla pasar, aparentemente fascinado por el aspecto de aquel bote y sus pasajeros.

"_Debe estar sorprendido por encontrar algo que se mueva en medio de tanta tranquilidad", _fue su conclusión.

No tardo en llegar a la otra orilla. De inmediato saltó a la tierra, tiró del bote hasta encallarlo en la arena y lo amarró a un poste que alguien había colocado convenientemente para ese fin.

La cabaña de color blanco se hallaba muy cerca, y hacia ella se encaminó la chica, sintiendo una intensa excitación que crecía a medida que se acercaba.

Sin saber por qué, recordó la ultima entrevista con su hermana Arabella el día anterior a su partida hacia aquel remoto lugar de Escocia.

**Flash back…**

-¿Así que quieres ser escritora? -pregunto su hermana- Quieres escribir un cuento y que yo te lo publique en la revista. Inténtalo, a ver que resulta.

Las palabras de su hermana la animaron y se vio capaz de escribir no un cuento, sino una serie de novelas.

-Aprovecha la oportunidad que se te da con este empleo -continuo Arabella-. Realmente creo que sabes escribir. Y no lo digo ni por las redacciones del colegio ni los artículos en los periódicos escolares.

Lily se ruborizó, porque no estaba acostumbrada a recibir elogios. Y menos de una editora experimentada como era su hermana.

-Sé también que eres inteligente además de creativa -prosiguió Arabella-. En los exámenes de ciencias siempre sacabas buenas notas.

-Me estas elogiando tanto que casi estoy feliz de haber perdido mi trabajo… y de haber conseguido éste -contesto Lilian.

-Lo que tienes que hacer ahora es tener los ojos y los oídos bien abiertos -le recomendó se hermana mayor-. Y la imaginación por supuesto. Así no tardaras mucho en descubrir algo sobre lo cual escribir. Una cosa muy importante: cuándo hayas encontrado un tema, no lo compartas con nadie porque se diluye, se pierde, se va… ¿Comprendes, Lily?

La chica asintió; y su hermana, indicando al camarero que trajera la cuenta, añadió:

-Y, por favor, mantente en contacto conmigo.

**Fin del flash back…**

"_Esto es lo que estaba buscando"_, pensó Lily, mirando a su alrededor. _"La naturaleza agreste, las montañas en la lejanía, la soledad y tranquilidad que se respira aquí…"_

En ese momento, llego ante la cabaña. El corazón le latía con fuerza cuando se acerco a una ventana para mirar al interior. Lo único que hallo fue un suelo de piedra con una alfombra vieja, un horno bastante antiguo y por lo que se veía en desuso, una pila de leña, una mesa de madera y unas sillas a su alrededor.

Por la ventana contigua, vio una habitación en la cual había dos sillones a los lados de una chimenea apagada y negra. A un lado había una mesita con lo que parecía haber sido una lampara.

De pronto una figura masculina pareció materializarse en el umbral de la puerta. El corazón le dio un vuelco, y una sensación muy similar al miedo la recorrió de arriba abajo. Sobre todo porque, porque al mirar con mayor detención, la figura había desaparecido.

No quiso dejarse impresionar por lo sucedido, y se dijo que todo había sido producto de su imaginación, excitada por la soledad y el deseo de encontrar un tema sobre el cual escribir.

Se apartó de la cabaña y miró hacia las montañas, que se elevaban amenazadoras en su altura. A la izquierda, una serie de colinas envueltas en niebla se esfumaban en la distancia.

Permaneció unos minutos mirando el paisaje, absorbiendo la atmósfera y tratando de imprimirla en su memoria para tomar nota sobre todo aquello después. Por fortuna, llevaba consigo un cuaderno y un lápiz para ese trabajo, era el equipo indispensable para todo escritor en busca de un tema.

-Ven, Snippet -exclamo, al tiempo que se sentaba junto al bote.

Después se tendió en el suelo mirando el cielo y se puso a imaginar una trama para el cuento que pensaba escribir.

De pronto, despertó. Los ladridos de Snippet parecían indicar la presencia de peligro. Sin embargo, no vio nada ni nadie que la alarmara, por lo que se volvió a tender en el suelo.

Volvió a despertar un rato después al sentir el impacto de una fuerte lluvia sobre su rostro. Apenas termino de abrir los ojos, y ya estaba empapada. El perro, por su parte, había encontrado refugio bajo el bote.

-Sí pudiera hacerme tan pequeña como tú… -dijo en voz alta.

El cielo estaba cubierto por nubes negras y la lluvia era ya un verdadero torrente. Se levantó deprisa, tratando de protegerse la cabeza, y miró a su alrededor.

Se estremeció al ver que una figura alta, cubierta por una amplia capa impermeable de color amarillo, se acercaba a grandes pasos.

-¡No puedes quedarte ahí! -exclamó una voz masculina y desconocida-. ¡Tienes que resguardarte en un lugar seguro!

Casi por instinto supo que era la misma persona que había visto hacia un rato dirigiéndose hacia la cabaña.

-¿Dónde? -preguntó con voz incierta.

Le pareció que seguía durmiendo y aquel hombre era producto del sueño y casi sin preponérselo dijo:

-No veo dónde…

-Aquí- propuso el extraño, levantando un brazo para ofrecerle el refugio de su capa.

-Pero…

"_Pero no te conozco…",_ fue lo que pensó. No lo dijo, creyendo que no tardaría en despertar de aquel extraño sueño.

-Olvídate de los convencionalismos -le reprendió él con voz imperativa-. Al menos que quieras ahogarte…

Como ella no contestó, él exclamo:

-¡Date prisa! Cuando estemos en un lugar seco me presentare como un caballero.

Snippet estaba temblando de frío. Lily lo tomó en brazos, porque esto la ayudaba a sentirse más segura, y se dirigió hacia el hombre. El perro gruño al sentirlo y trato de saltar al suelo, pero él lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo sujeto con fuerza.

Entonces se dio cuenta que no era un sueño, porque Snippet no le habría gruñido a un hombre inexistente. Y ante su asombro, el perro olió al desconocido y se tranquilizó de pronto.

El hombre le cubrió los hombros con la capa y la atrajo contra su cuerpo. Al instante, el corazón se le acelero y la sangre se le agolpó en las venas. La chica pensó que era el miedo de encontrarse prácticamente a merced de ese extraño; pero pronto se dio cuenta que era algo más. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a reconocer que el roce de aquel cuerpo era el causante de su reacción. Percibió con claridad el movimiento de su amplio pecho al respirar y se sintió tan segura como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Una voz interior le advirtió que ese hombre era peligroso; tal vez no para su persona, pero sí para su tranquilidad espiritual. Ella trato de no prestarle atención, pero la voz insistía en que se alejara de él lo antes posible, tomara el bote y volviera a la casa sin perder tiempo.

A pesar de todo, Lily no se separo del desconocido, sino que permitió que la guiara hasta aquella cabaña que tanto la intrigaba.

Entraron por la puerta de la cocina. El hombre dejo a Snippet en el suelo, se quito la capa y la sacudió.

-Mu… muchas gracias -tartamudeó la joven, tratando en vano de dominar su temblor nervioso-. Creo que habría sido mejor…

-¿¡No viste las nubes!? -la interrumpió él con brusquedad-. No presagian nada bueno.

-No las vi. Estaba dormida -respondió a manera de defensa- Además yo vivo en Inglaterra y no conozco el clima de este país.

-No me digas -contestó él, con sarcasmo imposible de ignorar; y añadió-: Pareces un conejito asustado.

Señalo la puerta, que daba a la habitación de la chimenea negra. En esta ardía un buen fuego.

-Hace unos minutos, estaba apagada -comento la chica, extrañada.

-No es tan difícil de encender como parece. Entonces fue cuando te vi tendida en el suelo, inmóvil… Casi me alarmo tu inmovilidad y fui a ver que te ocurría.

-¿Querías asegurarte que no estuviera muerta?

-Precisamente -respondió el hombre, con una irónica sonrisa en el rostro.

Lily se desabrocho el chaquetón, y tendió las manos hacia el agradable fuego de la chimenea. El temblor que la dominaba fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Unas manos masculinas tomaron el chaquetón para quitárselo, sus manos rozaron la piel de su cuello… entonces, un nuevo temblor se apodero de su cuerpo. Ella se volvió, con la intención de dejar claro que no necesitaba ayuda, pero él se le adelanto al decir:

-El resto te lo dejo a ti.

Snippet ya se hallaba muy a gusto, olisqueando todos los rincones de la habitación.

-¿Cómo estas, perro? -preguntó de pronto el desconocido.

El animal respondió agitando alegremente la cola, provocando la irritación de Lily.

"_Ya me estas traicionando"_, pensó, _"Deberías gruñirle y morderlo"._

Sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

-Le agradezco que me halla salvado de empaparme, pero creo que lo estoy molestando, así que…

Señalo ambiguamente hacia fuera, y antes de que pudiera proseguir el hombre le preguntó:

-¿Te has fijado en lo que esta cayendo?

Lo hizo en ese momento y se dio cuenta que la lluvia era mucho más intensa que antes. La habitación en que se hallaban se oscurecía cada vez con más rapidez; eso le produjo una sensación extraña, muy parecido al miedo, y se dijo que sí eso sucedía cuando un escritor en ciernes se lanzaba a investigar un ambiente, prefería no ser escritora.

En primer lugar, había cometido la imprudencia de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y por su imaginación. Había aceptado la invitación de un extraño, sin tratar siquiera de informar de su paradero a un desconocido. Los riesgos q tal acción entrañaban eran innumerables.

Su inquietud crecía y miró al desconocido, con el ansia de descubrir en sus ojos algún elemento tranquilizador. Lo que logro fue todo lo contrario.

Aquel hombre era el que había visto cuando se asomo a la ventana, la aparición que duro apenas unos segundos. De inmediato, su corazón se acelero casi hasta sofocarla.

"_No es posible que yo halla imaginado a un hombre al que nunca había visto",_ se dijo aterrada.

Las piernas le flaquearon, por más que quiso sostenerse en pie, la chica callo pesadamente sobre la alfombra, a los pies del extraño.

Alcanzó a oír una exclamación sorda y sintió que unos brazos la obligaban a levantarse; después, su cabeza quedo apoyada en el hombro del extraño. Estaba temblando y tuvo que hace un esfuerzo enorme para estabilizarse y recobrar el control de sus músculos. Sin embargo, al separarse de él sintió un leve desencanto, como si de pronto perdiera un refugio largamente anhelado.

-Gracias -murmuró-. Y perdóneme otra vez. Nun… nunca me había desmayado, y no sé por qué…

-No te has desmayado -corrigió él-. Ha sido un desvanecimiento producto del cansancio. Aunque cualquiera hubiera diría que has visto un fantasma.

Lily tuvo el deseo de gritar. _"¡Es que lo he visto!",_ pero prefirió no hacerlo.

-Dime una cosa -pidió el desconocido-. ¿Por qué…?

Se detuvo y se la quedo mirando. Una arruga apareció entre sus cejas y Lily sintió un deseo apenas reprimido de hacerla desaparecer con una caricia.

-¿Por qué, si nunca nos hemos visto, llevas puesta mi ropa?-hizo una breve pausa, y continuó-: ¿Y quien te ha dado permiso para tomar mi bote y traer a este perro a este lado de la caleta?

Continuara… 

**Nota de la Aurora: **

¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada les agradezco que hallan leído este chap de mi nueva historia, ya que supongo que si leen esto es porque lo han hecho.

Este es el primer fic que escribo basado en los personajes de la saga de libros de Harry Potter escritos por J.K. Rowling, y espero que me salga bien, les comento que en la historia no va a haber nada referido a la magia, si ya sé un fic de Harry Potter y no hay magia es raro, pero lo voy a intentar y espero que les guste.

Por favor, yo se que a veces no dan ganas de ponerte a escribir un review, que queres seguir leyendo o tras cosas y no queres perder tiempo, pero solo les pido como pongan un par de palabras, me gusto o es horrible, no pido más, solo quiero saber si vale la pena que gaste mi tiempo en pasar la historia a la compu o no.

Por cualquier cosa mi mail es 

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Att. Lady Verónica Black

**PD: Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Sirius Black; Los hombres más tiernos y sexys que hay!!" **

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!!**


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Declaimer:** Obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK y aunque ya me harte de pedírselos como regalo de Navidad no cambia de opinión… si alguien me da a Harry, Sirius o James, le estaré eternamente agradecida

"Volver a confiar, volver a amar…" 

(by Lady Verónica Black)

_La presencia de Lily en aquel apartado lugar de Escocia fue mal recibida por James Potter. Según él ella albergaba oscuras intenciones con respecto a él y sus compañeros de trabajo. Lily tenia la necesidad de aclarar el malentendido y de que ese hombre confiara en ella… pero para eso ella tenia que contarle un secreto que no estaba dispuesta a revelar…_

- Capitulo Dos -

"Una química peculiar"

Por segunda ves en el día las piernas de Lily amenazaron con dejar de sostenerla. Al mismo tiempo un intenso frío inundo su cuerpo. Pero fue una sensación que solo duro unos instantes, porque sus palabras le hicieron comprender porque Snippet no lo había tratado como enemigo: el olor que rodeaba a aquel hombre era el mismo de la ropa que le había dado la señora Potter.

-Tú… -empezó a decir con voz vacilante-. Eres el nieto de la señora Potter, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Soy James Potter -respondió él con frialdad-. ¿Quién eres tu?

-Yo trabajo para su abuela. La llevo a donde me pida, controlo sus citas, la acompaño a todas sus actividades -se interrumpió, y después pregunto extrañada-: Sí es su nieto, ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué no esta en la casa con ella?

-Debería contestarte que no es asunto tuyo -respondió el extraño al instante, echando chispas por los ojos-. Para ser una simple empleada, haces demasiadas preguntas. ¿Qué sucede? ¿No me crees?

Lily dudo un momento, pero su subconsciente le dijo que todas las afirmaciones de ese hombre eran ciertas. Inmediatamente aquel hombre comprendió porque: sobre el piano de la señora Potter había visto varias fotos suyas. Al principio no se había dado cuenta del parecido porque aquellas fotografías eran muy antiguas.

Durante la fracción de segundo que le llevo hacer esa deducción, él se la quedo viendo con desconfianza y de pronto dijo:

-¿Cómo sé que no estas mintiendo? ¿Quién eres?

-Lilian Evans. Su abuela… mejor dicho, la señora Christiana Potter me conoce muy bien. También Harvey, el mayordomo.

Él sonrió, aunque sus ojos siguieron fríos e inexpresivos.

-Todos los de la región conocen el nombre de mi abuela y el del mayordomo. Que vos los conozcas no significa nada.

-¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! -exclamo la chica, ligeramente alarmada-. Hasta Snippet es testigo de eso.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… -murmuro él mirando al animal dormido; y añadió-: No sabia que mi abuela había comprado un perro.

- No me extraña -dijo ella, sin poder contenerse-. Hace mucho tiempo que no va a verla. Hoy mismo ella me lo dijo. También me dijo que fue ella quien lo crió.

James arqueo las cejas, pero no pronunció palabra.

-Se ha ofrecido a hacerse cargo de Snippet hasta que su dueña vuelva de un viaje -aclaro la joven.

-Será mejor que te quietes esa ropa -ordenó él de pronto-. Está empapada.

¿Qué esperaba?¿Qué se desnudara frente a él? Lily negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-No tengo otra cosa que ponerme -repuso-. Todo esta en casa de su abuela.

Miro hacia fuera, pero la lluvia seguía cayendo con la misma intensidad de antes.

-Esto va a durar -informo el hombre, ligeramente divertido-. Así suele ocurrir en esta región. Te prestaré ropa seca.

-Gracias, pero no la necesito.

Como si no la hubiera escuchado James salió de la habitación y volvió un par de minutos después con un pantalón, un pulóver grueso y una camisa blanca.

-No puedo ponerme ese pantalón -objeto la chica.

-¿Por qué no? -repuso él, levantando la prenda para que ella la viera bien-. Ya sé que te van a quedar un poco grandes, pero el jersey y la camisa que llevas también te quedan grandes, y no te has molestado por eso. Póntelos, antes de que te enfermes.

Ella tomo la ropa seca, y mirando alrededor preguntó:

-¿Dónde me puedo cambiar?

-Jajaja… tu perteneces a una especie en extinción -comento James con ironía-. Hace mucho tiempo que no me encuentro con un ejemplar del sexo femenino que quiera cambiarse de ropa en privado. Me dan ganas de encerrarte en un tubo de ensayo para que te estudien los biólogos del futuro.

-Prefiero enfrentarme a un diluvio -afirmo la joven, dejando la ropa seca en una silla vacía-, a permanecer aquí y seguir escuchando sus insultos. ¡Snippet, vámonos!

En vez de obedecer el perro se acomodo para seguir durmiendo. Lily se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera abrirla, una mano la detuvo.

-Puedes cambiarte arriba. La escalera esta por ahí -indico al tiempo que le daba de vuelta la ropa seca-. En esta cabaña todo es realmente muy primitivo y lo único realmente civilizado es el baño. Cuando tengo ganas de estar cómodo me voy a casa de mi abuela. Aquí hay dos dormitorios pero solo uno tiene una cama. El otro esta vacio y si te asomas a él no descubrirás terribles secretos ni huellas de acciones violentas.

"_¿Cómo ha podido saber que eso era lo que estaba pensando?"_, se preguntó la chica.

-Lo más conveniente será que entres en el primer dormitorio y te cambies antes de que té de una pulmonía –y añadió, sin tratar siquiera disimular la ironía-: el perro estará a salvo aquí.

-¿Puedo preguntarle a que se dedica?

-¿Por qué?

-Es que tiene una manera muy directa y concisa de decir las cosas.

-Estudie Bioquímica.

-Comprendo.

-¿Qué es lo que comprendes?

-Su forma de ser. Lleva su carrera como un escudo protector; mejor dicho, como las púas de un puerco espín, para defenderse de los ignorantes como yo.

No espero a oír su respuesta y corrió escaleras arriba. Tras la primera puerta que abrió encontro un dormitorio muy simple, evidentemente ocupado por un hombre a quien no le importaba las posesiones materiales ni la opinión de los demás.

Cuando bajo, encontro a James colgando las prendas mojadas frente a la chimenea. Se quedo mirando el fuego y tuvo la curiosa sensación de que llegaba a su casa… no solo al lugar donde vivía, sino a su refugio emocional y espiritual.

"_Me gustaría vivir aquí_", pensó sin poder evitarlo, "_No sola, sino con este hombre"_.

El pensamiento fue tan intenso que la asustó, haciéndola volver a la realidad.

Él la estaba mirando y temió que hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos.

-Mi pantalón te queda muy bien -comento James con sequedad-. Me pregunto que sucedería si dejas de sujetarlo.

En ese momento sonrío y sus facciones se iluminaron con una nueva luz. El corazón de la chica dio un salto.

-Es algo que no pienso hacer –apenas pudo responder.

-Toma.

James sacó un pedazo de cuerda de un cajón y empezó a pasarlo por las trabillas del pantalón. Ella, para impedirlo, lo sujetó por las muñecas. Sus ojos se encontraron y se enfrentaron en una feroz batalla.

Lily sintió que la habitación empezaba a dar vueltas alrededor de ella.

"_¿Qué me sucede?" _, se preguntó angustiada, "_¿Porqué este hombre me causa este efecto? Nunca me había ocurrido algo parecido_ _en mi vida"_

-Sí me sueltas –pidió él con voz suave-, te sostendré. Estas a punto de caerte de nuevo.

-Perdón… -murmuro la chica.

Obedeció al momento y respiró profundamente para estabilizar sus piernas, no lo logro del todo, porque la cercanía de aquel hombre la trastornaba.

Él se dedicaba a su tarea, y al parecer, no se daba cuenta que la chica lo observaba con atención. Había cosas que Lily no había captado en la primera vez que lo vio.

Su pelo por ejemplo era de un color entre el negro y el castaño, y lo llevaba totalmente desordenado y rebelde, se notaba que aunque la forma del pelo era natural estaba bien cortado de forma que fuera más manuable para la persona. La mandíbula se resolvía en una barbilla corta y firme, y las grandes cejas enfatizaban la determinación que se veía en su mirada tras los cristales de sus anteojos, una mirada dura y fría, que diferenciaban mucho del color de los ojos, el color del chocolate y la miel, una mezcla de tonos que dejaban fascinadas a las mujeres.

Lo que más le llamo la atención fueron los labios, que revelaban una sensualidad innata. Cuando esta reflexión llego a su cerebro, provocó una reacción que nunca había esperado experimentar y se sintió aterrorizada al comprobar que era una reacción instintiva, que nada tenia que ver con su voluntad. Casi al mismo tiempo, percibió un aroma leve pero irresistible, un aroma que la perseguía desde el momento en que se puso su ropa… el aroma de aquel hombre.

Volvió la cabeza para apartarse de la mente aquellas locas ideas suyas.

-¿Está muy apretado? –preguntó James, que interpreto erróneamente su movimiento.

-¿Qué? –murmuro la chica confundida-. ¡Oh! Sí… sí. No, quiero decir, no.

Al ver la chispa de burla que apareció en sus ojos, se llevo una mano a la cintura del pantalón y agrego:

-No. Claro que no. Así esta bien. Gracias.

El hombre entorno los ojos para verla mejor, y lo único que a ella le quedo fue desear que no se hubiera dado cuenta de su agitación.

En ese momento se dio cuenta del tic-tac del reloj que estaba sobre la chimenea y que habían transcurrido varias horas desde que había salido de la casa de la señora Potter.

-¡Su abuela! –exclamó-. Debe estar preguntándose donde estoy, seguro esta muy preocupada, ¿tienes…?

Se interrumpió, pensando que era imposible que en un lugar tan apartado halla un teléfono. Y al ver una lámpara de aceite en una mesa, se dijo que seguramente no había ni electricidad en esa cabaña.

-¿Un teléfono? –concluyó él como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento-. Por supuesto que tengo teléfono, y electricidad, solo que aun no he tenido tiempo de conectar el generador. Mientras te cambiabas de ropa he llamado a mí abuela, le he dicho que estabas aquí y que te encontrabas bien. También le he comentado que no puedes irte hasta que pare la tormenta.

La joven miro hacia la ventana, y comprobó que el agua seguía cayendo con la misma fuerza que antes.

-Pe… pero eso puede llegar a tardar horas.

-Yo creo que hasta mañana temprano, así que mientras más rápido aceptes que tendrás que pasar la noche conmigo, una noche de tormenta en una cabaña alejada kilómetros de otro ser humano… -una irónica sonrisa iluminó sus labios durante un momento, mientras que en su mirada se veía un brillo divertido-, mejor para los dos.

-Si pensara que habla en serio, preferiría… -se interrumpió y lanzo una mirada hacia afuera.

-¿Porqué no terminas?

Lily volvió a mirarlo y como esperaba sé encontro con una expresión arrogante y burlona.

-Te encanta despreciar a las mujeres, ¿verdad? –pregunto furiosa, y al no encontrar respuesta siguió: - ¿Qué te sucede? ¿No te cae bien el sexo femenino? Pues te voy a decir una cosa, a mí tampoco me caen bien los hombres como tú.

-Empatados, entonces –proclamo James con sequedad-. Un día de estos tenemos que salir a cenar y confesarnos el porqué.

"_A ti no quiero volver a verte nunca más en mi vida"_, pensó ella. Pero lo que dijo fue:

-He usado una toalla que he encontrado en el baño para secarme el pelo, espero que no te moleste.

Él se encogió de hombros, y la chica fue a refugiarse a la ventana. No solo llovía con la misma intensidad, sino que empezaba a soplar un viento huracanado y las nubes oscurecían el ambiente por momentos, a pesar de que aun era temprano. Todo aquello le hizo pensar que el cuento que su hermana le había dicho que escriba lo estaba viviendo ella y que escribirlo iba a resultarle muy fácil.

-Dime una cosa –dijo James de pronto-. Eres joven y atractiva… no trates de negarlo, porque sabes muy bien que lo eres. ¿Porqué has aceptado este empleo, en un lugar tan aislado del mundo y alejado de las diversiones propias de tu edad?

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y dio unos pasos hacia ella, cuando consideró que estaba lo suficientemente cerca, preguntó:

-¿De qué, o quien estas huyendo?

-De nada y de nadie.

Contesto demasiado deprisa y se obligó a añadir:

-No tengo secretos ni nada que ocultar, señor Potter.

"_Tienes un secreto"_, le dijo una voz interior, _"Estas en el proceso para ser una escritora, estas intentando escribir un cuento… estas absorbiendo la atmósfera que te rodea, tratas de inventar una trama, sí tienes un secreto Evans…"_

"_Por nada del mundo debo decírselo a este hombre"_, se contesto ella misma, _"Se muestra receloso conmigo, como si sospechara algo. No tiene sentido hablarle de mi propósito. Además, se reiría de mí… y yo apenas si estoy empezando. Una burla inmerecida de este hombre puede ser capaz de quitarme las ganas de escribir para toda la vida"._

James levantó las cejas, como si no se creyera sus palabras y Lily decidió contestar con la verdad… o parte de ella por lo menos.

-Perdí el trabajo que tenia –dijo -. Estuve mucho tiempo buscando uno infructuosamente, y cuando me salió este, lo acepté enseguida.

-¿No estas huyendo de algún hombre? ¿No estas intentando olvidar alguna desilusión amorosa?

La chica se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la alfombra al lado de Snippet.

-Tuve un novio, pero terminamos –respondió-. Él hizo todo lo posible para que volviésemos, pero yo no quería. Al final termino aceptándolo.

James se limitó a asentir, y ni sus ojos ni su rostro mostraron indicio alguno de lo que pensaba.

-Me has pedido que te cuente la verdad y te he obedecido –dijo ella con cierta dureza-. Ahora me toca preguntarte de qué o quién, estas huyendo tú, Potter.

Por toda reacción el rostro de James expresó una gran tensión. Ella se había dado cuenta que había sobrepasado el limite, sin embargo, insistió:

-¿Porqué tienes este refugio tan alejado de la civilización?¿Qué secretos ocultas al mundo?

-Podría decirte que no es asunto tuyo.

Lily esperó un momento a que continuara, pero eso fue todo.

-Ya lo has hecho.

Estaba irritada por su propia insistencia. James tenía razón, no debería insistir tanto, sin embargo se sintió obligada a justificar su curiosidad.

-Yo he contestado a todas tus preguntas –declaro-. Es una cortesía elemental que tu contestes las mías.

-Lo sé. Pero también sé ser cortes cuando la ocasión y la persona lo requiere –fue su respuesta.

Snippet se levantó en ese momento y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Quiere salir –dijo la joven, al tiempo que se levantaba.

James llegó antes a la puerta y dejó salir al animal. Después se puso un impermeable con capucha y salió tras él, cerrando con rapidez para que el frío no se colara dentro de la cabaña.

Volvieron al cabo de un par de minutos, Snippet estaba empapado y Lily empezó a desesperarse por la inclemencia del clima.

Tomó la toalla que ella había usado antes y empezó a frotar al perro vigorosamente. Después, el animal se sacudió y corrió a apoderarse nuevamente de la alfombra que estaba frente a la chimenea.

Entonces, ella se volvió para mirar a James y le dijo:

-Ya sé que no puedo ir andando con esta lluvia a la casa, pero ¿podrías llevarme en tu auto?

-Mi coche esta en el taller para que le hagan una revisión. Lo he dejado esta mañana y me he venido caminando.

-Ah ya veo… sabes te vi desde lejos y me di cuenta que me observabas con atención.

-Pues me pareció muy extraño ver a una desconocida llevando mi ropa y remando mi bote –sonrió espontáneamente y añadió:- Después vi a esa misma desconocida espiando el interior de mi cabaña…

Se interrumpió y borrando aquélla sonrisa que tanto la había impresionado, preguntó:

-¿Qué es lo que buscabas?

-¿Por qué te empeñas en tratarme como si fuera una criminal? –protestó la chica, sintiéndose más que nunca la heroína de aquel cuento que aun no había empezado a escribir-. Te aseguro que era curiosidad. Nada más. Y sí viste con tanta facilidad que llevaba tu ropa es porque llevabas prismáticos.

-Magnifica deducción.

-Entonces, el único espía aquí eres tú, Potter.

-¿Yo? –exclamo él furioso.

Lily se sintió de golpe un poco intimidada por su reacción y Snippet despertó de pronto sobresaltado.

-No tengo porqué darte explicaciones –prosiguió James-, ni defenderme de tus acusaciones. A pesar de todo te diré la razón de porque uso los prismáticos, que son varias. La primera, para vigilar la cabaña cuando estoy en casa de mi abuela, y cundo vivo aquí para asegurarme que todo anda bien en la casa de mi abuela. ¿Comprendes?

-Comprendo –respondió ella, bajando la vista por un momento.

-Me alegro.

Lily no compartía su alegría y miro furtivamente hacia la ventana. La lluvia seguía cayendo monótonamente y unas nubes negras más espesas que las anteriores cubrían las montañas.

No pudo entretenerse mucho con el paisaje porque el timbre del teléfono la sobresalto.

-Sí, Harvey –dijo James al teléfono-. Si, estamos bien…. Sí, también el perro. Díselo a mi abuela. Por lo menos si pasamos la noche aquí podremos refugiarnos…bueno, esta bien… adiós.

Y colgó.

-Dice que en la radio han anunciado que seguirá la tormenta toda la noche –le contó él-. Como podrás ver estamos sujetos a una estrecha vigilancia, aunque solo sea telefónicamente. Estas a salvo de mis 'malas intenciones'. Nos es que las tenga… por lo menos no hasta ahora.

Lily se estremeció. Empezaba a encontrar a James más que guapo, y eso la inquietaba. La señora Potter le había contado que estaba soltero y que uno vez estuvo a punto de casarse pero su novia le había dicho el mismo día de la boda que no lo amaba y que iba a volver con su antiguo amante. La reacción de él había sido terrible, su orgullo herido y la desilusión lo habían hecho jurar que nunca más entablaría algo serio con una mujer.

No pudo reprimir un suspiro. Ninguna mujer sensata se conformaría solo con tener una aventura con él, querría tenerlo para toda la vida. La foto que estaba sobre el piano no le hacia justicia, mostraba sí a un hombre atractivo e interesante, pero no la inteligencia que acechaba tras esos ojos del color de chocolate, ni la firmeza y confianza que emanaba.

-Ya basta, ¿no? –dijo él de pronto-. ¿Qué puntaje me has puesto?

Lily enrojeció, molesta consigo misma por haber dejado traslucir el interés que despertaba en ella. Y deseo que pensara que solo se trataba de curiosidad, porque no le gustaría que conociera las sensaciones que le provocaba el solo hecho de estar solos en una habitación.

-Sólo un experto en matemáticas puede hacer ese cálculo –respondió aun enrojecida pero con una sonrisa.

-¿Vos no sos experta en matemáticas?

-No –respondió.

-Tú ya conoces mi profesión –dijo James-. Dime ahora que has estudiado, a que te dedicas…

Lily no contestó enseguida. Durante unos pocos segundos se dedicó a meterse la camisa dentro del pantalón, entonces dijo:

-Mi curriculum es muy poca cosa. Primaria, secundaria, un curso de secretariado, algunos conocimientos de contabilidad… pocos, pero los suficientes como para permitirme trabajar en cualquier tipo de oficinas.

-Te conozco muy poco –dijo él, mirándola con intensidad-, pero creo que intelectualmente hablando, mereces algo mejor que un empleo de dama de compañía. Eres un cerebro desaprovechado.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, vos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó interesada en su respuesta.

En vez de contestar él preguntó a su vez:

-¿Qué piensas hacer cuando te vallas de aquí? Porque terminaras yéndote.

-Me gusta este trabajo y este lugar.

-No tardaras en aburrirte. Cuando se te pase la novedad, empezaras a aburrirte de tanta belleza natural y de tanta tranquilidad. ¿Piensas…? –hizo una pausa, y luego continuó- ¿Figura una relación permanente en tus planes para el futuro?

"_No ha mencionado la palabra matrimonio"_, observó mentalmente, recordando los comentarios que su abuela le había hecho sobre él.

-Supongo que algún día me enamorare y encontrare al hombre adecuado para mí… -empezó vacilante, y de pronto, añadió con firmeza-: Pero espero que nuestra relación sea para él también un compromiso.

James sonrió, y a ella le pareció que su actitud entera proclamaba: 'entonces no me mires a mí'.

-Eres muy directa –dijo él, y agregó-: Esas palabras llevadas a la acción pueden ser muy peligrosas.

-Vos me preguntaste, ahora te preguntó yo a ti –declaro la joven sin poder evitar sonreír-. ¿Qué planes tienes tú al respecto?

Tuvo la sensación de que se volvía a internar en terreno prohibido, pero como él no había vacilado al momento de preguntarle cosas personales, ella se sintió con el mismo derecho.

Sus ojos se encontraron: los de Lily verdes y ávidos, y los de James oscuros e imperturbables.

-Te refieres a la 'dicha matrimonial', ¿no?-los ojos masculinos la recorrieron de arriba abajo.-Yo prefiero llamarlo 'placer'. He borrado la palabra compromiso de mi vocabulario. En resumen: me encantan los placeres matrimoniales, pero sin el matrimonio.

Esta vez, Lily se ruborizo por el efecto de la furia y no de la vergüenza.

-Tu crees que todas las mujeres van a caer rendidas a tus pies, ¿cierto? Pues déjame decirte que conmigo te equivocas.

Él no contestó y se hizo un pesado silencio. ¿Quién iba a hacer el próximo movimiento en esa batalla de sexos?

Ninguno de los dos. Fue Snippet quien se levanto y bostezo ruidosamente, para después dirigirse hacia la chica. Sin embargo, cambió de parecer al ver la mano que el hombre tendió hacia él y agradeció las caricias que le hizo en el lomo.

"_Me gustaría que me acariciara así a mí"_, pensó Lily.

El pensamiento la tomo por sorpresa y lo desecho de inmediato. Por fortuna, James miraba al perro mientras le preguntaba al perrito:

-¿Tienes hambre? Lo siento, pero no tengo comida para perros.

Se volvió hacia ella para hablarle.

-¿Qué le dan de comer?

-Según Harvey come lo que le pongan adelante mientras sea comestible.

-¿Y tú? ¿Eres muy exigente al momento de satisfacer tu… apetito?

Le pareció que la pregunta encerraba un doble sentido, por lo tanto, respondió con intención.

-Muy exigente. Aunque cuando ese apetito se refiere a la ingestión de comida, hago muchas concesiones.

Le sonrió con aire victorioso. Él le respondió con la misma sonrisa traviesa y divertida de antes, que prometía nuevas y difíciles batallas.

Todos cenaron comida enlatada y una ensalada que preparo James con verduras que había traído ese mismo día del pueblo. Después bebieron una taza de té frente a la chimenea y entablaron una conversación esporádica pero bastante amistosa. Lily concluyó que su anfitrión, al igual que ella, no era un hombre que solo hablaba para llenar espacios vacíos.

Le molesto ese descubrimiento, porque la única forma que tenia para averiguar como era el nieto de la señora Potter era hablando con él. Y más aun le molesto que además de querer saciar su curiosidad sobre su persona, lo queria conocer de verdad….

Continuara… 

**Nota de la Autora:**

Hola!! Después de tanto tiempo he decidido actualizar este fic, se que lo tuve bastante abandonado, pero espero me perdonen. A veces los bloqueos son algo bastante molestos, y más si tienes otras seis historias que actualizar…. Espero que este capítulo les halla gustado, sé que no es gran cosa (a mi aun no me gusta del todo ¬ ¬ pero antes que nada) pero prometo que más adelante pondré algo que valga la pena. Espero sus reviews para saber sí sigo con el bloqueo o actualizo.

Además de dedicárselo a cada uno de los que pusieron un review quiero dedicarlo especialmente a una niña, Jessi, por haber estado tanto tiempo insistiendo para que ponga un nuevo capítulo. ¡Espero que te guste!

Mi mail es 

Desde ya muchas gracias por leer mi fic, no vemos

Att. Lady Verónica Black

**PD: Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Sirius Black; Los hombres más tiernos y sexys que hay!!" **

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!!**


	3. Capítulo Tres

**Declaimer:** Obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK y aunque ya me harte de pedírselos como regalo de Navidad no cambia de opinión… si alguien me da a Harry, Sirius o James, le estaré eternamente agradecida

"Volver a confiar, volver a amar…" 

(by Lady Verónica Black)

La presencia de Lily en aquel apartado lugar de Escocia fue mal recibida por James Potter. Según él ella albergaba oscuras intenciones con respecto a él y sus compañeros de trabajo. Lily tenia la necesidad de aclarar el malentendido y de que ese hombre confiara en ella… pero para eso ella tenia que contarle un secreto que no estaba dispuesta a revelar…

**-Capítulo Tres-**

Entre los dos lavaron los platos y cuando terminaron, Lily volvió a mirara por la ventana.

"¿Cree que ya…?"

"No –la interrumpió él-. Con esta tormenta no hay manera de salir de la cabaña y cruzar el río."

Era cierto. Los pinos se inclinaban peligrosamente ante la fuerza del viento, y grandes olas llegaban hasta aquella caleta retirada.

En la ventana apareció el reflejó de James llevando una lámpara de aceite. Se detuvo a su espalda y se quedo observándola con intensidad.

Una fuerte tensión se creo entre ellos, y para romper el incomodo momento, Lily preguntó temblorosa:

"¿Y sí me voy caminando? Mañana puedo regresar por el bote."

El hombre contuvo una maldición ante la terquedad de la pelirroja, y dijo sin ningún expresión facial:

"De acuerdo."

A la muchacha le extraño que respondiese de inmediato, y más aun le extraño el tono en que lo dijo.

"Vamos, vete."

"Necesito una chaqueta y tal vez un paraguas…"

No le dio la oportunidad de buscar ninguna de las dos cosas, porque abrió la puerta de un tirón y la obligo a asomarse por ella. Al momento, Lily sintió que el pelo le azotaba la cara y que el viento helado se le colaba por todos los resquicios de la ropa.

"¿Ahora entiendes que tienes que quedarte esta noche aquí?" –le preguntó él al acabo de un minuto con voz extremadamente cortante.

Ella asintió vigorosamente, anhelando la calidez que reinaba en el interior de la cabaña.

Una vez dentro, se aparto el enredado pelo de los ojos y preguntó desalentada:

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Irnos a dormir. Los tres. Ahora no hay nada que hacer, lo único que nos queda es esperar que la tormenta termine. Ya veremos que sucede mañana."

Ella intento protestar, pero James se le adelantó:

"Aunque es demasiado temprano para irnos a dormir –miro su reloj, y continuo-. Hay que hacer algo que nos guste a los dos, para pasar el tiempo más rápido."

"Ya le he dicho que no" –se apresuro a contestar la chica.

"En ese caso…"

De una mochila saco un equipo de música portátil y unos cuantos CD's, preparo todo en unos cuantos segundos.

"¿Te gusta la música clásica? –y sin darle tiempo a contestar, añadió-. Me alegro que sí porque es lo único que tengo acá."

Encendió el aparato y se sentó. Ella también se sentó y se dispuso a escuchar. James sé hecho hacia atrás, extendió las piernas y apoyo las manos en los brazos del sillón. Lily estaba demasiado tensa como para poder relajarse con tanta facilidad, pero la música no tardo en invadir sus centros más sensibles y se abandono a su influjo.

Abrió los ojos cuando el CD termino y se encontró a James mirándola fijamente. Le pareció que sus ojos expresaban una cierta admiración y algo semejante a la incertidumbre, sin embargo, lo que más la inquietó fue otra cosa, en brillo en la mirada de él le aceleró los latidos del corazón de forma inhumana, de una forma que nunca en toda su vida había conocido.

"¿Pongo otro?" –preguntó él, al tiempo que pagaba el aparato.

Al ver la formalidad con la que la trataba, pensó que se había equivocado al tomar sus palabras anteriores como insinuaciones, y respondió lo más cordial posible:

"No, gracias. Si me hace el favor de irse a su habitación, yo…"

"La que se va a la habitación sos vos. Yo dormiré aquí."

"No le voy a sacar su habitación, señor Potter."

"Será por esta noche nada más."

Se dirigió a la escalera dando por hecho que ella lo seguiría.

"No he cambiado las sabanas de la cama. Aunque solo se han usado una vez, pero sí quieres, en el armarios hay sabanas y mantas limpias."

"Tal como me siento, no me importaría dormir sobre una piedra y sin nada con que taparme. Pero usted no debería…"

James le sello la boca con un dedo. Al sentir el roce de su piel, la chica se quedó inmóvil, sin respirar. Él la miraba con tal intensidad que la hizo ruborizarse. ¿Habría pensado que sus palabras eran una señal para dar rienda suelta a sus deseos?

"Yo tengo una bolsa de dormir que colocare sobre la alfombra de la sala. Esta habitación y el baño son para ti. Encontraras toallas limpias y un poco de ropa por si deseas darte un baño."

"Gracias, señor Potter."

"Ah, otra cosa, querida. Basta de llamarme **_señor Potter_**, ya me están hartando esas palabras, creo que ya pasamos la fase de timidez y que me puedes llamar James. Después de todo casi tenemos la misma edad ¿Ok?."

"Pero, señor..."

"Pero nada, Lily. Solo James. Haber dilo, es un nombre sencillo… JA-MES…"

"James –respondió ella entre dientes y con los ojos entrecerrados.- pero sabe, resulta que yo no soy más que una simple asistente, y no se me tiene permitido hablar con tal confianza al señor de la casa. Espero comprenda mi situación, **_señor Potter_**. Buenas noches, que duerma bien."

James solo asintió, sabiendo que de seguir la conversación terminarían discutiendo; de reojo vio como la hermosa y temperamental pelirroja entraba al baño.

Un rato después de que salió del baño, Lily lo oyó reprender a Snippet por entrar mojado a la sala. Entro a la habitación, y se acostó directamente a la cama, esta era enorme, y durante unos cuantos minutos se dedico a explorarla con las piernas. De ella desprendía el mismo aroma de la ropa que la señora Potter le había prestado. Ahora que conocía a James sabia que era su aroma, la fragancia de una colonia que nunca había olido y que le llegaba a lo más profundo de sus sentidos, aquel aroma despertaba en ella una gran inquietud…

Hundió la cara en la almohada para poder ahuyentar esos pensamientos y como no lo lograba, decidió pensar ene el cuento que quería escribir.

"**La protagonista será una mujer llamada…. Lily ¡como yo, Y el hombre se va a llamar… no, James no. ¡Jake!… Jake es bonito, y va bien con la trama… Lo malo es que no tengo ninguna trama grrr..."**

La tormenta rugía afuera, haciendo temblar los cristales de las ventanas. El aire se colaba por todos los resquicios, provocando extraños y tétricos sonidos. Estaba muy oscuro y los relámpagos forman sombras fantasmales en las paredes. Lily empezó a desear que en la mesita de noche hubiera una linterna, queria iluminar aquellos sombríos y oscuros rincones de la habitación para asegurarse de que no había nada malo en ellos.

Saco la mano bajo las sabanas para buscar a tientas algo que produzca luz, pero no encontraba nada. En ese momento, oyó una respiración pesada procedente de la puerta, sobresaltada, movió bruscamente la mano y tiro algo que estaba en la mesita. El grito que hizo el objeto al caer al suelo arrancó un grito desesperado de su garganta.

Después, oyó ruido de pasos precipitados en la escalera y en el pasillo. La puerta se abrió de pronto, y algo brinco sobre la aterrorizada chica. Esta vez el miedo le impidió gritar, y tan solo un sollozo brotó de sus labios.

Un ladrido sacudió el cuerpo de aquel ser que cayó sobre ella, y Lily lo abrazó al instante.

"¡Snippet! –exclamó-. ¡Que alegría verte!"

Como pudo, evitó el contacto de su lengua caliente y pegajosa, y volvió los ojos hacia la puerta. En el umbral había una figura masculina, iluminada apenas por la luz de la linterna que portaba.

"Te…tenía miedo –dijo ella, intimidad a su pesar por la actitud que exponía James, arrogante y burlona-. Usted esta acostumbrado a los huracanes y a los tifones que soplan por aquí, porque decididamente esto no es una tormenta normal, pero yo.. yo no lo estoy… solo quería un poco de luz, pero de pronto oí un ruido muy fuerte y me asuste.

"Yo también lo oí" –la imponente figura masculina rodeo la cama para inspeccionar los daños.

"Pagare todo lo que halla roto –ofreció la chica avergonzada-. Cueste lo que cueste."

"Ya puedes empezar a ahorrar, Lily –fue la irónica respuesta que obtuvo, le mostró una lámpara de pilas-. Esta intacta, tienes mucha suerte, te has ahorrado cinco libras."

James dejo la lámpara en la mesita de noche y se quedó mirándola, con las manos en la cadera, entonces la chica se dio cuenta que solo estaba vestido, si a eso podia llamárselo estar vestido, por unos pequeños pantaloncitos negros y una camiseta blanca sin mangas.

Le costo trabajo apartar su mirada de su alta y fuerte figura, recorrió el vientre plano, los brazos musculosos, y los amplios hombros que la remera apenas ocultaban. Sin embargo en su rostro apenas si lograba identificar una expresión.

"No se admiten perros en las habitaciones –declaro James con severidad-. Y mucho menos en la cama."

Uniendo sus palabras a la acción, tomo al animal y lo deposito en el suelo, a lado del lecho. Al momento Lily volvió a oír el rugido del viento y volvió a recordar lo tenebrosa que se veía la habitación con la luz apagada.

"Deje que Snippet se quede conmigo –suplicó-. Para que me haga compañía. Me siento muy sola."

"Eso tiene fácil arreglo. Córrete para el otro lado, este es mi lado de la cama."

La idea de compartir el lecho con aquel magnifico ejemplar del sexo masculino la horrorizo… y también, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la excito. Esto fue lo que más la alarmó.

"¡NO! –exclamó al instante-. Gracias, pero… no. No se preocupe, estaré bien. Váyase a dormir tranquilo."

"No he podido pegar los ojos porque este animal me empuja sin descanso para echarme de la alfombra frente a la chimenea. ¿Y teniendo una cama enorme, blanda y tibia debo volver a ese horrible y duro piso de madera? No, señor, eso si que no."

Al decir estas palabras, su rostro adquirió una expresión maliciosa, sin esperar respuesta hizo salir a Snippet de la habitación y cerro la puerta.

"En ese… -las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca-. En ese caso…. en ese caso, usted…"

Pensó en amenazarlo, pero la casa era suya… la cama era suya… todo allí era de él.

"En ese caso –repitió con la boca seca-. Júrame que no te moverás del lugar donde te acuestes."

"Lo intentare… -al ver la cara de rabia de ella, cambio inmediatamente la respuesta-. Esta bien, prometo no moverme."

Lo dijo con un tono demasiado natural y con una cara de angelito que no convencería a nadie. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en la respuesta que le había dado, porque James levantó las sabanas y ella se dio cuenta de que la camiseta que se había puesto para dormir se le había enrollado más arriba de la cintura, dejando al descubierto sus largas piernas y parte de su estomago. Inmediatamente intento cubrirse, pero el lo impidió tomándole suavemente las muñecas.

"Permíteme admirar un poco el paisaje. Me he portado como un verdadero caballero y ha llegado el momento de corresponder a mis atenciones, ¿no te parece?

Al cabo de unos segundos, durante los cuales ella no pudo más que tratar de cubrirse su desnudez con ambas manos. James la tomo en brazos.

"¿Qué te propones, Potter?" –protesto la chica con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Ayudarte a que te mudes."

La deposito en el otro extremo de la cama y luego se dejo caer en ella. La chica se lo quedo mirando perpleja y con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza y la furia.

"¿Es la primera vez, cariño?" –preguntó él sonriendo de forma cínica.

"Puede que sí, puede que no. Eso no es asunto suyo, **_señor Potter_** –fue la única respuesta que se le ocurrió.

El arqueo una ceja y sonrió levemente.

"Estoy cansada" –esgrimió Lily a manera de defensa.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo –respondió el hombre, chasqueando la lengua-. Sé entender una indirecta."

Entonces se levanto, la arropo hasta el cuello, se acomodo en su lado de la cama, y apago la luz. La joven sintió un gran alivio, y a la vez una gran desilusión cuando James se aparto de ella.

"Buenas noches, Lily."

Ella respondió con un murmullo apenas audible, y siguiendo su ejemplo, se volvió y acomodo su almohada. Paso mucho tiempo sin que lograra conciliar el sueño. La profunda y suave respiración de aquel hombre le molestaba más que el rugido de la tormenta. Unos minutos antes deseaba compañía, ahora su compañía la inquietaba más que la habitación a oscuras.

Volvió la cabeza lentamente, y vio una sombra un poco más oscura que el resto. Era el hombro de James. Sin saber porqué, sintió el deseo de acariciarlo, de frotar su mejilla contra aquella piel que había visto minutos antes y…

Controlo sus deseos con esfuerzo y nuevamente trato de relajarse para dormir. Al cabo de otro minuto se volvió hacia el otro lado, pero el anhelado sueño se resistía a llegar.

Le dio la espalda de nuevo, y al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que él también se movía. Ella se apartó lo más que pudo, pero unos brazos la sujetaron muy fuerte por la cintura.

¿No puedes quedarte quieta? –murmuro la voz masculina en su nuca.

Ella no contestó y permaneció inmóvil hasta que el sueño, misericordiosamente, se apodero de ella.

O o o o O 

Despertó un rato después del amanecer, con la desagradable sensación de hallarse en un lugar desconocido.

"Hola."

Al oír aquella palabra, todo volvió a su mente. A su lado estaba James Potter, con un codo apoyado en su cabeza y mirándola fijamente.

Todos los sentidos de Lily le gritaban que huyera lo más rápido posible de la mirada de ese hombre antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, sin embargo, una pequeña parte de su ser le ordenó que no se moviera.

Fue como si se tratara de otra persona. No podía creer que ella se encontrará en la misma cama que James Potter, el nieto de su jefa, tampoco podía creer lo que pasaba cuando vio que él bajaba la cabeza lentamente hasta rozar sus labios con los suyos… y mucho menos pudo creer que eso le pasaba a ella cuando sintió cuanto estaba disfrutando de ese contacto.

Un momento después sintió como una mano se deslizaba tras su nuca y otra acariciaba sus muslos subiendo lentamente hasta el comienzo de su cintura. Al mismo tiempo que se quedaba quieta un grito de protesta ansiaba salir de su garganta. En cada segundo que transcurría su cuerpo iba cediendo a las caricias y los besos de James, logrando que las palmas de sus manos ardieran por el deseo de acariciarlo a él también.

En eso, el teléfono que se encontraba en la habitación empezó a sonar con una violencia inusitada, sacando a ambos bruscamente del mundo de sensaciones que se encontraban. Él fue el primero en separarse, y levantarse de la cama.

"Mierda…" –dijo James antes de contestar el aparato.

"¿Qué? –grito furioso, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la cama con el tubo del teléfono en la oreja; luego suavizando la voz, dijo:- Abuela, ¿tienes idea de la hora que es?… Son las cinco y media de la mañana… No, no soy la bella durmiente, aunque aquí a mi lado si tengo una princesa muy bella y dormilona…

Permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos, con la expresión de alguien que ha oído esas mismas palabras miles de veces.

"Tranquila abuela, no he tenido sexo con ella…"

miró a Lily, y la chica leyó en sus ojos la palabra "todavía".

"Te juro que no, abuela –continuo James-. No he tenido relaciones con ella, pero hemos dormido juntos… Sí, en la misma cama… Pues porque es la única que tengo…Claro que lo soy, al principio me acosté en la alfombra…¿Alguna vez has dormido en el piso, abuela?…Me lo imaginaba.

El hombre permaneció escuchando unos minutos más antes de añadir:

"No, abuela, ¿Por qué me tomas? Esas cosas solo las hago cuando la chica es deslumbrantemente hermosa y sexy; y cuando se me ofrece con descaro.

Separo el aparato de su oído, y la estridente voz de la anciana retumbo por todo el dormitorio, cuando vio que el tono iba bajando James volvió a hablar.

"Siento mucho haber herido tu sensibilidad, abuela, pero esa es la verdad… Pero.. Ufff te prometo que no le tocare un solo pelo… Iremos cuando el tiempo mejore…No te preocupes volverá a tu lado igual de virginal que siempre… Sí, abuela, lo entendí; Y sé que no es una broma… Ok ok… Adiós."

En cuanto colgó el auricular, subió las piernas a la cama. Lily dispuesta a escapar corrió las frazadas y movió las piernas en dirección al suelo, temerosa de lo que él pudiera hacerle… y de la forma en que ella podría reaccionar a ello.

No pudo escaparse porque él la tomo con fuerza de un brazo.

"¡NO! –exclamó empleando todas sus fuerzas, para resistir la atracción que le hacia sentir la vista de sus musculosos brazos y de su fuertes piernas-. No me toques. Yo no me estoy ofreciendo con descaro."

"¿Estas loca?¿Qué te pasa? –dijo él, sonriendo con malicia-. ¿No te gusto lo que dije o en verdad crees que no te encuentro deslumbrantemente hermosa y sexy?

La pelirroja tironeo con fuerza y se desprendió de su agarre.

"Lo único que me molesta es tu arrogancia y machismo, Potter. Es más, me niego rotundamente a seguir compartiendo la cama contigo un segundo más."

Se dio cuenta que la camiseta estaba prácticamente en la base de sus senos, se levanto rápidamente para estirarla, pero era más que evidente que lo que no llego a ver él se lo había imaginado muy bien. Avergonzada y más que humillada, corrió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo al oír que él le decía.

"Si crees que lo que estaba haciendo antes es una falta total de caballerosidad, es que en verdad no conoces al macho de tu especie, Evans."

Lily tomo su comentario como un recordatorio más de su falta de experiencia, y eso la molesto aun más. Por lo que cerro la puerta de un portazo y bajo corriendo la escalera, se metió en el saco de dormir de su anfitrión y se acomodo frente a Snippet frente a la chimenea.

O o o o O 

Se despertó un par de horas después. Doblo el saco de dormir, y subió de puntillas de pie la escalera. Al asomarse al dormitorio, descubrió que estaba vacio, y exhalando un suspiro de alivio, entró.

Se puso una bata que encontro colgada tras la puerta, recogió la ropa que llevaba el día anterior y se dirigió hacia el baño. Quince minutos después salió arreglada, con su ropa puesta y recién duchada.

Bajo con cautela, esperando encontrar a James en la sala. No estaba ahí, tampoco Snippet, por lo que dedujo que James había sacado a pasear al perro. Lo llamo varias veces para asegurarse que no se encontraba en alguna habitación.

Por primera vez se encontraba completamente sola en la cabaña.

"**_Hay que aprovechar el momento"_**, le dijo una voz interior, **_"Ahora puedes curiosear tranquila, buscar ideas para tu cuento."_**

Poniendo manos a la obra, se dirigió a la única puerta cerrada que había en la cabaña. ¿Por qué estaba cerrada?¿Qué secretos guardaba?

El corazon le latía apresuradamente cuando puso la mano en el picaporte, después conteniendo la respiración, lo hizo girar lentamente.

Al fondo, una gran ventana sin cortinas hacia entrar el sol de la mañana a raudales, y por primera vez desde que se levantara se dio cuenta del cambio de clima. Animada por ello paseo la mirada por la habitación.

Había estantes llenos de libros, una maquina de escribir, unos cuantos ficheros y un gran archivador en un costado. Sobre la pared derecha un gran escritorio de roble cubierto de papeles llamo su atención.

Se acerco y vio que el escritorio estaba lleno de lápices, papeles de varios tipos, hojas escritas a mano e impresiones de computadora llenas de formulas matemáticas, gráficos y números.

Eso basto para que su imaginación se pusiera a trabajar febrilmente. Cada segundo aquel hombre desconocido le interesaba más, James Potter era más que un joven millonario y nieto de una de las mujeres más ricas del planeta, James Potter era algún tipo de erudito en la ciencia.

Entonces recordó lo que su hermana Arabella le había recomendado: _"Cuando tengas una idea, apuntala en papel. Nunca te fíes de tu memoria."_

Saco su pequeña libreta de notas y escribió algunas palabras que le permitieran recordar el ambiente de aquel santuario secreto de su anfitrión…

"**_¡Ese seria un titulo genial", _**pensó ella eufórica, **_"El santuario secreto de mi anfitrión."_**

A sus oídos llego el sonido de unas pisadas deslizándose velozmente sobre el suelo. Al instante guardo su libreta y salió con rapidez de la habitación, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente. Un alegre ladrido llego del final del pasillo seguido de Snippet corriendo feliz con una rama en el hocico.

"Que tontito eres, Snippet –lo reprendió la chica dulcemente, mientras acariciaba al animal tras las orejas-. La rama debes llevársela a la persona que te la tiro no a otra."

James que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella, la miraba con curiosidad.

Ella, inquieta sin saber porque, dio un paso vacilante hacia él.

"Snippet me ha traído esto" –le dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa.

En los ojos del hombre brillaba de nuevo la desconfianza, su actitud era la de un hombre que esta a la defensiva. Sin decir nada tomo la rama y la arrojo al cesto donde estaban los leños para la chimenea.

Lily, nerviosa por su silencio, dijo:

"Llevo a Snippet a pasear un rato, ¿no?"

"Lo tuyo e suna deducción brillante, Lily –respondió él en tono de burla.-¿Ya desayunaste?

Al ver que ella negaba con la cabeza, añadió:

"Entonces desayunaremos juntos como cualquier pareja civilizada que ha compartido la cama."

"Le agradezco la invitación, señor, pero preferiría regresar a la casa –y con una aspereza que a ella misma la sorprendió, agrego:-Yo no soy huésped en la casa de su abuela, soy su empleada."

"Hasta las perfectas secretarias como vos deben desayunar, Lily. Y déjame aclararte que yo no soy un huésped, yo vivo en esa casa y si no paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo en ella es por razones laborales no porque no viva aquí."

Le hubiera gustado preguntarle que tipo de razones laborales lo obligaban a pasar tanto tiempo lejos de su hogar, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo.

"Seño Potter le agradezco su hospitalidad; sino hubiera aparecido ayer en el momento preciso lo más seguro es que estaría sufriendo pulmonía y andaría delirando medio muerta por las orillas del río. Muchísimas Gracias."

"No es una broma sobre lo que estas hablando, Evans. La pulmonía es una enfermedad muy peligrosa" –dijo él con voz grave.

"Bueno, entonces, te agradezco que me hallas salvado la vida."

James le dirigió una de esas miradas que le traspasaban el alma, y la pelirroja no pudo hacer otras cosa que ponerse la chaqueta para disimular su turbación.

"¿Adonde piensas que vas? " –pregunto él con brusquedad.

"A la casa de la señora Potter. ¿Porqué?"

"¿Y cómo piensas ir hasta allá?"

"Pues como vine hasta acá, en el bote."

"¿Vas a cruzar el río remando?"

"Por supuesto."

"¿Ya has visto como esta el clima?"

"Claro que si, es una mañana soleada y cálida…"

"Estará soleada, pero el viento que sopla con mucha fuerza y esta helado."

Lo más seguro es que fuera cierto. Pero ella al andar preocupada por obtener datos para su cuento no había pensado en ese detalle.

"¿Crees que una perfecta secretaria como vos tiene la fuerza necesaria para remar contra el viento, llevando encima el peso extra de un perro?" –preguntó James con sarcasmo.

"Yo… -empezó ella vacilante, y añadió como quien ve su ultimo rayo de luz-. El bote tiene motor."

"No sirve. Ya lo he intentado poner en marcha esta mañana temprano mientras dormías –dijo él en tono jocoso-. Sabes que por seguir con tus caprichos terminaras con la vida de ese perro y la tuya. Ayer te fallo la pulmonía, hoy lo intentaras ahogándote, ¿eres suicida o que, Evans?"

"¡Lo de ayer no lo hice a propósito! –exclamo ella furiosa-. Yo viví toda mi vida en la ciudad, no tengo ni idea como es el clima escocés. Además lo ultimo que pensaría en la vida seria suicidarme. ¡Amo mi vida y la quiero disfrutar al máximo!"

"Me alegra saber que aprecias tu vida, Lily, y para que veas lo caballeroso que soy te llevare yo mismo a lo de mi abuela para que puedas disfrutar tu vida al máximo."

"No tien.."

"Ya se que no tengo que hacerlo, si por mi fuera no lo haría. Pero le prometí a mi abuela que te llevaría sana y salva a su lado y cumpliré mi palabra."

"Esta bien –respondió ella, suspirando. Pero con una sonrisa que le salió de lo más hondo de su corazon al pensar que el chico pudiera llegar a preocuparse por ella tras su fachada frívola y desinteresada, añadió:- Me gustaría llegar antes del desayuno, ¿cree que..?"

"Con una sonrisa como esa, no habrá ningún hombre en la tierra capaz de negarte algo, Lily" –repuso James con una media sonrisa.

El pequeño bote se balanceaba peligrosamente sobre las olas que se mecían furiosas sobre el cristalino río. Lily estaba más que asustada, pero no queria reconocerlo, ni siquiera ante ella misma.

"**_Ninguna mujer puede estar asustada al lado de un hombre como él, sintiéndose protegida y en paz por su fuerza física y su imponente espíritu"_**, le dijo su voz interior. Y, muy a pesar suyo, le dio toda la razón.

Un segundo después, su mente le advirtió que tenia que dejar de imaginarse a James Potter como el hombre perfecto, él solo era un hombre común, corriente, machista, arrogante y cínico; en fin era un chico más del montón.

"**_Pero no es como todos los chicos que conociste"_**, le respondió su voz interior, **_"James Potter es un hombre único… y muy especial"_**.

Continuara… 

**Nota de la Autora:**

Holas a todos! Cómo están?

Lo sé, lo sé, antes que me maten y piensen cosas feitas sobre mi persona quiero pedir un muy grande: PERDÓN!. Sé que esta vez si que me he tardado más de lo debido, y que no tengo perdón pero de verdad que no sabia como seguir la historia, estaba en blanco! Estos días hablando con un par de amigas, se me han ocurrido un par de ideas un poco descabelladas pero que creo que van a gustar. Espero poder actualizar más rápido que antes, aunque aviso a todos que eso va a depender de dos cosas: 1) Que dejen reviews o algo, para así saber que alguien después de tanto tiempo sigue leyendo el fic jejeje 2)Bueno les cuento que mi compu no anda, así que me las debo ingeniar para poder pasar los capítulos de mis fics, pero ese problema anda ya casi con una solución.

Bueno después de todo esto solo les puedo decir dos cosas, gracias por leer mi humilde historia y espero de todo corazon que se hallan entretenido con el capítulo.

Att. Lady Verónica Black.- 

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬); Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!**


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

**Declaimer:** Obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK y aunque ya me harte de pedírselos como regalo de Navidad no cambia de opinión… si alguien me da a Harry, Sirius o James, le estaré eternamente agradecida

**Síntesis: **La presencia de Lily en aquel apartado lugar de Escocia fue mal recibida por James Potter. Según él ella albergaba oscuras intenciones con respecto a él y sus compañeros de trabajo. Lily tenia la necesidad de aclarar el malentendido y de que ese hombre confiara en ella… pero para eso ella tenia que contarle un secreto que no estaba dispuesta a revelar…

"Volver a confiar, volver a amar…" 

(by Lady Verónica Black)

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Una ola más grande que las demás hizo cabecear el bote, devolviéndola bruscamente a la realidad. James corrigió el rumbo con un solo golpe de los remos y le preguntó:

-"¿Estas bien?"

Ambos llevaban un chaleco salvavidas y Lily llevaba en su regazo fuertemente apretado a Snippet. Procurando que él no se diera cuenta, observaba con fascinación la forma en que los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban y se hinchaban al luchar contra las aguas embravecidas. El viaje, que tan corto le había parecido el día anterior, parecía interminable.

Por fin, luego de media hora de viaje, llegaron a la orilla opuesta, Snippet salto a tierra de inmediato seguido muy de cerca por James. Este sujeto con firmeza el bote y le indicio con una seña de la cabeza que bajara tranquila. En el momento en que Lily se disponía a hacerlo, una ola golpeo el bote por la parte posterior moviéndolo ligeramente, la pelirroja sorprendida por el movimiento perdió ligeramente el equilibrio, y hubiera caído de cabeza al agua sino hubiera encontrado en su camino un par de brazos masculinos que se lo impidieron.

Los ojos de James Potter se prendieron en los de ella con potente fijación, logrando que la pobre pelirroja se sonrojara con fuerza. Ante tal reacción de la chica el moreno no pudo más que mirarla divertido y curvar los labios en algo parecido a una sonrisa. Lily sintió como una ola de electricidad le subía por la medula hasta la nuca logrando que su cuerpo se estremeciera, quiso atribuirle tan tonta sensación al viento helado que soplaba a esas horas de la mañana, pero en el fondo sabía muy bien que el origen de tal estremecimiento era otro muy diferente.

Se quedaron en esa posición por unos segundos que parecían eternos. Lily no podía dejar de admirar las tonalidades de castaños y cobres que tenían los ojos del joven Potter.

"_Son como las hojas en otoño..."_

Algo en la mirada de la pelirroja debió molestar a James ya que sus ojos se helaron de inmediato adquiriendo una expresión indefinible que a Lily le produjo, al mismo tiempo, seguridad y temor.

-"Gra.. gracias. Ya estoy bien, bájame por favor" –murmuró la chica-. "Puedo seguir sola."

Se sentía como una completa estúpida, de un segundo a otro pasaba de estar embelesada por él a estar completamente atemorizada. ¿Qué le pasaba? No entendía que le estaba intentando decir su intuición... ¿O seria todo parte de su romántica imaginación?

Ignorando su petición, James la siguió cargando hasta llegar a tierra firme. No la bajó de inmediato, sino que se la quedo mirando con mayor intensidad que antes, mirada que no hacia más que ponerle los nervios de punta a la ojiverde.

Snippet se puso a ladrar, y sin saber porque, él se echó a reír. Lily sin saber muy bien porque no pudo evitar seguirlo con las carcajadas.

"_reír con él es una sensación maravillosa"_, se dijo a si misma.

Abruptamente el paro de reírse.

-"Cállate, perro" –le gruño al animal.

Y, ante el asombro de ambos, Snippet guardo silencio de inmediato.

James la dejo suavemente en tierra, pero no se alejo de ella. Lily sentía su contacto a pesar de la ropa que los separaba. Como si estuvieran bajo algún tipo de hechizo se siguieron mirando a los ojos en silencio, como hipnotizados. Repentinamente la mano de James se poso sobre el brazo de Lily, haciendo que esta se sobresaltara ante tan inesperado gesto.

-"¿Qué..?" –empezó a decir.

-"¿Qué que quiero? El chaleco salvavidas, para guardarlo. ¿Qué más puedo querer?"

Lily se volvió para impedir que viera el rubor que le había teñido las mejillas, con dedos temblorosos se desato los nucos del chaleco. James se lo termino de sacar, lo desinflo y se lo puso bajo el brazo, junto al suyo.

En un ataque de euforia, ante la situación de vergonzosa en la que se encontraba le dijo con una gran sonrisa al pequeño perrito.

-"Te reto a una carrera, Snippet"

El perro acepto el desafío con gran entusiasmo, y en unos cuantos segundos se largo a correr con Lily detrás. Ella llegó poco después que Snippet con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente en el pecho y casi sin aliento, intentando aun serenarse se volvió y vio a james acercándose a grandes pasos por el camino a la casa. En ese momento se abrió la puerta, y Harvey salió a recibirlos con una cortes sonrisa, la cual se convirtió en una de verdadera alegría al ver al nieto de su jefa a pocos pasos de la casa.

-"¿Puedo ir a ver a la Señora Potter a su habitación?" –preguntó la pelirroja con un pie ya en la escalera.

-"Desde luego, señorita Lily. La señora Potter se viste con el mismo esmero para dormir que para ir de visita."

La chica no pudo más que evitar una carcajada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la vida le parecía maravillosa. No tuvo que pensar mucho para saber cual era la razón... solo tenia que mirara un par de metros más abajo y ver al nieto de su jefa. Con una sonrisa aun ene los labios subió rápidamente las escaleras.

Encontró a su jefa sentada en la cama, examinando con atención el desayuno que acababan de traerle en una bandeja. Apenas miro a Lily, pero para la anciano no paso inadvertida su sonrisa radiante.

-"¿Cómo se porto mi nieto?" –preguntó; y en cuanto la miro a los ojos, añadió-: "Bien, por lo que veo. Te advierto que he decidido ser tu padre y madre mientras estés a mi cargo, y no aceptare que ningún hombre, aunque sea pariente mío, se aproveche de tu posición en esta casa."

La chica se ruborizo intensamente al ver que su impresión por el nieto de su patrona había sido tan notorio. La señora Potter volvió a contemplar su desayuno.

-"¿Ni siquiera... ni siquiera con mi consentimiento?" –pregunto Lily, sin poder evitarlo.

Unos ojos castaños similares a los de James la miraron fijamente entre escandalizados y resignados.

-"Las mujeres de hoy son muy tontas" –afirmo la señora Potter-. "Han perdido el arte de atraer a los hombres. Se han olvidados de ser misteriosas, de tenerlos en espera, a seducirlos lentamente... Al contrario, les conceden todo lo que ellos quieren con tanta facilidad. Por eso siempre se andan equivocando, se han olvidado de tantas cosas... Si las mujeres seguirían siendo como ante son habría tantos matrimonios divorciados."

-"Abuela" –dijo James desde el umbral de la puerta.

Se había quitado las botas y el sweater viejo, y se había puesto unos zapatos negros y una camisa gris oscuro. Los ojos de la anciana brillaron de alegría al ver al muchacho.

-"Por fin te dejas ver."

Le tendió los brazos, y él rápidamente se inclino para recibir un fuerte abrazo de la anciana y un besos en cada mejilla.

-"Yo que tú, abuela, no le quitaría el ojos a ese apetitoso desayuno" –dijo James, mirando a la pelirroja de reojo con toda intención-. "Tu secretaria, o dama de compañía y no se cuantas cosas más debe estar ansiosa de probar una de las delicias que Harvey te ha preparado."

La anciana rió complacida ante las bromas de su nieto.

-"¿Acaso tienes hambre, querida?" –preguntó la dama-. "¿James no te ha ofrecido nada para comer antes de traerte?"

-"Por supuesto que le ofrecí algo desayunar" –contestó él- "pero la señorita tenia tanta prisa por correr a tu lado que no sólo lo ha rechazado, sino que me ha dejado sin desayunar a mí también."

Con mano firme, la señora Potter le ofreció una tostada que ella se apresuró a aceptar. James la tomo de la muñeca de improviso.

-"Tengo hambre" –protesto la pelirroja.

El contacto de aquellas manos grandes y cuidadas le produjo un nuevo placer. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello porque oyó un suave golpe en la puerta para luego ver a Harvey trayendo en un carrito varias tostadas, mermelada, y una gran jarra de aromático café recién hecho.

-"¿Qué te parece mi hospitalidad?" –preguntó James con una sonrisa sarcástica

-"Me parece que la hospitalidad proviene de Harvey" –comento la anciana.

-"Oh, no" –respondió el mayordomo-. "El señor James me pidió que preparar el desayuno para dos hambrientos."

-"Se lo agradezco mucho, Harvey" –dijo Lily, en el momento que el hombre hacia una inclinación de cabeza y salía de la habitación. Después se volvió hacia el moreno, y mientras hacia esfuerzos para liberarse de su mano, dijo:- "Sí me hace el favor..."

-"¿De soltar tu mano para que puedas satisfacer tu apetito con el desayuno que tan amablemente le pedí a Harvey que prepara? ¿Porqué habría de hacerlo? Vos no quisiste satisfacer mi pedido anoche."

-"Por favor..." –suplico la pelirroja, mirando de reojo a su jefa completamente avergonzada.

-"Me alegra saber esto" –afirmó la señora Potter al tiempo que se llevaba la taza de té a los labios-. "Así es como debe ser. Déjate ya de hacerte el tonto, James."

La mujer espero a que su nieto cumpliera su orden, para después pedirle:

-"Tráele un silla a Lily, y vos siéntate aquí a mi lado en la cama."

Unos minutos más tarde, la pelirroja se apoyo en el respaldo de su silla completamente satisfecha.

-"¿Tienes suficiente con eso?" –preguntó él mordiendo una tostada-. "¿O es que solo ha sido un aperitivo?"

Lily miro la fuente con fruta que estaba en la bandeja, pero logró resistir la tentación de probar esa brillante manzana que tanto le atraía. Sacudió la cabeza y se dio una ligera palmada en el estomago para indicar que no... y se arrepintió al segundo al ver como la castaña mirada de James se clavaba en su cuerpo.

Quitó la mano del vientre y la apoyó en una rodilla, pero él la siguió con la vista. Indudablemente la estaba recordando la semidesnudez en la que la había encontrado la noche anterior.

-"¿Nunca te cansas, Potter?" –le preguntó en un susurro aprovechando que la señora Potter estaba parcialmente sorda.

Él, por toda respuesta, se echó a reír.

-"¿Qué sucede? ¿Lily te ha puesto en tu lugar?" –preguntó la mujer, sonriendo levemente-. "Ya era hora que una mujer lo hiciera."

-"Solo se esta haciendo de rogar" –contesto James sin intimidarse, y dirigiéndose a la ojiverde añadió: "Sí me pusiera de rodillas, ¿qué harías?"

-"Lo mismo que hasta ahora" –respondió firmemente, aun a sabiendas de que estaba mintiendo.

Aquellos fríos y duros ojos castaños que tan nerviosa la habían puesto al principio ahora no dejaban de acariciarla y seducirla con la mirada.

"_Sería muy fácil caer en los brazos de este hombre"_, pensó Lily en un arranque de sinceridad consigo misma, _"Cualquier mujer sería capaz de seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo... Pero no, no puedo... Tengo que mantenerme firme, no puedo caer en las redes de otro tipo así, no puedo ser otra conquista más... aunque él me tienda la mano para seguirlo por el mundo tengo que rechazarlo, aunque me cueste toda mi fuerza mental tengo que alejarlo."_

O o o o o O 

Más tarde, Lily llevó a la señora Potter de compras al pueblo. Se detuvieron en una tienda de telas, y mientras su jefa conversaba con la dueña y sus empleadas, ella se dedico a examinar la mercancía. Le llamo mucho la atención una larga y gruesa bufanda de lana de diseño típicamente escocés.

-"No te lleves esa, querida" –le dijo la señora Potter, a varios metros de distancia-. "Mientras trabajes conmigo y vivas en mi casa, tendrás que usar los colores de la familia Potter."

Se acerco a una de las empleadas y le pidió que le buscase una bufanda, un sweater y un gorro con los colores de su familia, escarlata y dorado.

-"No te preocupes, querida, esto será un regalo de mi parte"

Ignorando las protestas de la muchacha, pago las compras y le pidió que la llevara a la peluquería. Ahí se quedo esperando mientras Lily se iba a buscar ropa adecuada para el cruel invierno escocés.

Unas horas más tarde llego a la mansión con la bufanda escarlata con flecos dorados que su jefa le había obsequiado atada firmemente a su cuello a pesar de que no hacia tanto frió. Acompañó a su jefa hasta su habitación y bajo al jardín a guardar el auto en el garaje. Cuando estaba cerrando el candado del garaje, oyó que unos pasos se acercaban.

-"Ya me parecía raro no haberte visto en tanto tiempo" –dijo con aire resignado, al reconocer la cara que se acercaba a sus espaldas.

-"Me alegra saber que me echaste tanto de menos, yo también te extrañe mucho querida Lillian" –respondió James con una sonrisa divertida.

Ella sintió que de pronto sus ojos se iluminaban y que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, solo deseaba que él no se diera cuenta de ello.

James saco las manos de los bolsillos del jean azul que llevaba y las apoyo en la puerta del garaje, atrapando a la muchacha contra la pared con suma facilidad.

-"¿Qué pretendes, Potter?" –pregunto Lily con firmeza, como si no conociera las intenciones del azabache.

Con una de sus manos tomó un extremo de la bufanda de la pelirroja y jugo con los flecos dorados de esta por unos segundos, mientras que sus ojos analizaban los de la mujer.

-"Los colores de la familia Potter sólo se usan en ocasiones especiales... ¿Qué te parece si hacemos de este encuentro tan trivial una ocasión especial?"

Petrificada Lily vio como el rostro de James se acercaban con provocativa lentitud al suyo, hasta que su boca se posó suavemente sobre la de ella. Sus labios estaban ligeramente fríos, pero estaban llenos de sensualidad, de pasión. Lily apenas se sentía lo suficientemente despierta para responderle, ese tímido beso la había llevado a un estado de sopor increíble. Realmente se sentía como entre nubes.

Sus labios.

Los labios de James... Él... Ella...

-"No" –protestó la chica entrecortadamente contra la boca de él.

Pero fue como si no hubiera hablado.

-"Disfrútalo... solo siénteme..." –James tomo con extrema sensualidad el labio inferior de ella entre los suyos- "... pero, si no quieres..."

Lily se sentía perdida, apenas si lograba entender lo que le estaba diciendo, solo podía sentir la caricia que esos labios tan suaves le estaban dando a los suyos.

James tomo los extremos de la bufanda y tiro ligeramente de ellos. Lily sintió que las piernas le flaquearon; lo que le digiera su cabeza ya no importaba, en un loco arrebato obedeció a la ardiente invitación de los labios del azabache. Sus labios se abrieron levemente permitiéndole tomar su boca con toda libertad; al mismo tiempo, y sin que mediara ningún tipo de pensamiento racional, sus brazos se apoyaron en los hombros masculinos para después resbalar hasta su amplia espalda. Él la abrazó por la cintura con ambos brazos y la atrajo contra su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir la presión de su pecho y sus caderas. Al cabo de unos segundos, se separaron lentamente en busca de aire, James se la quedo mirando fijamente con extremo detenimiento.

-"Eso es justo lo que debiste hacer esta mañana en la cama" –dijo él tras suspirar profundamente, y apoyar las manos de vuelta a ambos lados de ella contra la pared.

Ella no sabía que contestar a aquello, ni siquiera sabía que decir para terminar con aquello vergonzosa e incomoda situación. Y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que decir que:

-"A ti te debe quedar muy bien la falda escocesa, ¿no?"

James se echó a reír, comprendiendo la intención que tenia la pelirroja con ese cambio tan extraño y radical de tema. Después de unos momentos la volvió a mirar y le respondió seductoramente:

-"Como miembro de la familia Potter, tengo una falda escocesa... aunque nunca me la he puesto. Si gustas algún día me la podría poner para ti, y talvez encuentre ese misterio que tanto intriga a las mujeres."

Lily se ruborizo, porque sabía muy bien a que se estaba refiriendo.

-"Me han comentado que el mayor secreto de un escocés es la prenda que lleva debajo de la falda"

-"Te han comentado muy bien" –respondió James, mientras volvía a acercarse a los labios de la muchacha.

En ese momento Snippet llego ladrando y moviendo la cola para meterse entre medio de las piernas de ambos.

-"Ya me parecía raro que no nos interrumpieran... Así que has venido a separarnos. ¿A quién has venido a buscar, lanudo? Mejor quédate con la señorita en la casa, yo me voy un rato al pueblo a buscar algo divertido para hacer."

Sin añadir una palabra más se echó a andar. Lily se quedo pensando en sus palabras y comprendió que, a pesar del beso que se acababan de dar, james iba a buscar la satisfacción que otra mujer con menos escrúpulos podía proporcionarle, una mujer que le daría lo que quería sin discusiones ni compromisos.

"_¿Qué me importa lo que haga o deje de hacer? Solo fue un tonto beso, nada más.."_, se dijo con firmeza.

Para sofocar el dolor y la humillación que las palabras de james le habían causado, subió a su habitación a descansar. Se acerco a la ventana y comprobó que la niebla había desaparecido y que las montañas se cortaban con nitidez en la lejanía del azul del cielo. Sin duda el lugar era precioso...

Aunque aquello no logro hacerle olvidar a James y lo sucedido. Tiro la bufanda sobre la cama y se dirigió a la amplia biblioteca que estaba habilitada como su despacho junto a su habitación. Allí se dedico a mecanografiar las cartas que la señora Potter le había dictado el día anterior, y solo paro cuando oyó el ruido de un auto acercarse a la casa. Era porche descapotable de un rojo oscuro intenso, un color que contrarrestaba con el tono ocre de la tierra.

Más que el coche, lo que la impresiono fue el dueño. Su persona le causo el mismo impacto y nerviosismo que la primera vez que lo vio, y de ello dedujo que James Potter empezaba a gustarle mucho más de lo conveniente.

El hombre bajo del auto y Snippet salió corriendo tras él del auto. Desde su ventana vio como la figura se agachaba y acariciaba al animal, para luego entrar a la casa juntos.

Un rato después Lily estaba en la habitación de la señora Potter, esperando a que terminara de firmar sus cartas, cuando James y Snippet entraron sin anunciarse. Él se detuvo un momento y se quedo mirando a la pelirroja, como recordando todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

-"Veo que ya te han arreglado el auto" –comento la anciana dama, sonriendo como solía hacer al ver a su nieto-. "¿Cómo has ido al pueblo? ¿Te llevó Harvey?"

-"No. He ido caminando."

-"¿Caminando?¿Tan lejos? Pero si son más de seis kilómetros..."

-"Lo sé."

-"Pobre animalito" –se lamento la señora-. "Debe de estar rendido."

-"¿No ves como mueve la cola?" Esta pidiéndome que lo saque a dar otro paseo."

James se agachó y paso una mano por el lomo del perrito, aprovechando el momento para mirar de reojo a Lily. Ella volvió la cabeza, porque cada vez que él la miraba, su corazón empezaba a acelerarse y temía que él se diera cuenta de ello.

-"Tuve que haberle pedido a tu secretaria que me lleve al pueblo" –continuó-. "Después de todo, anoche le di asilo y hospitalidad en mi cabaña y la salve de una enfermedad bastante peligrosa."

-"Ya te he dicho que no conozco esta región y, por lo tanto, no puedo saber como va a cambiar el tiempo.."

-"No la molestes más, James" -ordeno la señora Potter-. "En cuanto a esa 'hospitalidad'..."

-"Te juro que mi intención era pasar la noche en mí bolsa de dormir frente a la chimenea, pero ese bicho me echó de su territorio y..."

-"No creo que ese 'bicho', tal como vos lo llamas, sea más fuerte o hábil que vos."

-"Claro que no" –intervino Lily-. "Su nieto lo tomó como pretexto para invadir mi territorio."

-"¿Tu territorio?" –preguntó él con sorna-. "¿Me parece o la cama no es mía?"

-"Perdón" –dijo la chica-. "Fuiste muy amable al..."

-"La que no fue nada amable fuiste vos" –declaro James con fuerza.

La pelirroja lo miro bastante enojada ante tal comentario hecho frente a su jefa.

-"De lo cual me alegro mucho" –afirmó la señora Potter, al tiempo que cerraba su vieja pluma-. "Porque el día que Lily sea 'amable' contigo, alguno de los dos tendrá que irse de la casa."

Eso significaba que la que se iría seria ella, porque su jefa no iba a echar a su único nieto. En ese momento Lily descubrió que no quería irse de esa casa; el trabajo le gustaba mucho más de lo que había creído, el lugar le resultaba sumamente hermoso y agradable, no quería separarse de la señora Potter, y que su nieto...

No quiso seguir el curso de sus pensamientos y volvió su atención a lo que ocurría entre las otras dos personas que estaban en esa habitación.

-"El correo trajo esto" –dijo la señora Potter en se momento, mostrándole varias cartas abiertas.

-"Permítame sacar mi libreta para tomar nota" –pidió la chica, volviendo a su papel de secretaria.

-"¿ves porque no quiero perderla? No quiero deshacerme de esta maravillosa y dulce muchachita. Tampoco de ti, por supuesto, así que tendrán que soportarse y portarse bien. ¿Entiendes, James?"

-"Perfectamente" –le respondió con malévola sonrisa-. "Vamos a ver que opina la secretaria perfecta del asunto."

-"Yo nunca me porto mal" –afirmo la aludida con firmeza.

A su mente acudió el comportamiento que tuvo en la cabaña y en el garaje, y reconoció que aquello no era del todo cierto; pero antes de que pudiera añadir algo más, James riendo a carcajadas le pregunto:

-"¿Me estas diciendo que ningún hombre te ha...?"

-"¡James Potter!" –exclamo la abuela escandalizada-. "Sal de mi habitación inmediatamente."

-"Perdón, abuela" –dijo él en tono zumbón.

Eso hizo que la dama sonriera, recordando sin duda el niño travieso que una vez fue. Distraída por sus recuerdos, la anciana no advirtió la mirada llena de burla y de abierta sensualidad que James le dirigió a Lily en el momento de salir de la habitación.

La pelirroja quedo prendada a la puerta por la que había salido el nieto de su jefa, recordando el brillo que había visto en sus ojos.

"¿Como le digo a la señora Potter que mi cabeza comprende perfectamente su punto de 'portarse bien'... pero que mi cuerpo se resiste a llevarlo a cabo?"

**Continuara...**

**Nota de la Autora:**

Muy buenos días a todos! Ya ni se deben acordar quien soy, no? La verdad me he tardado muchísimo con este fic (más de lo normal), y lo lamento muchísimo. Al principio no me venían ideas, y después había perdido el hilo de la historia... pero no se, hoy de golpe se me prendió la lamparita en la cabeza y se me vino este capítulo a la cabeza. ¿Qué les pareció? Merece la pena o sigo esperando a que se me ocurra algo mejor... ¿? En todo caso espero que les haya gustado, y no se hayan olvidado mucho de esta historia!

Espero sus reviews ehh! Espero que mi regreso sea bien bienvenido por todos aquellos que tan amablemente me han escrito mails y reviews para que siga con este fic! Nos vemos pronto!

Att. Lady Verónica Black.- 

"Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬); Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!"

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!**


End file.
